


Medusa Gorgon

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drama, Gen, Horcrux like Snake, Myth AU, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Source
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Medusa Gorgon

**Author's Note:**

> [Source](https://images2.imgbox.com/1d/df/p9elnUVc_o.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Bxv3BGI.png)


End file.
